Emerald Miracles
by Naydriel
Summary: Next Chapter up! Seats at dinner for two instead of one..... { sorry this is a short chapter}
1. Chapter One

Emerald Miracles Chapter 1  
  
The glorious sun shone through the opening in my curtains, yawning I made my way out of the bed, having a little too much trouble getting out of the my warm and cozy heaven. As the sun shone through I walked into my bathroom to wash for the morning. Relaxing against the warm water was almost as great as lying in bed. Getting out I wrapped a towel around me and walked down the hall which lead to the kitchen. Making coffee and setting it to cool I walk into my bedroom.  
  
And right there sitting in the middle of my bed wrapped in my blankets is none other then my beautiful little girl. 'Morning, momma.' My daughter said in a sleepy voice.  
  
'Morning, baby.' I said back to her, giving her a kiss on the head and stepping back and walking into my walk in closet to change.  
  
Walking out in a pair of jeans and a woolen jumper. 'Come on! Go back to your room and get ready for school.' I said picking her up and placing her just outside the door.  
  
'But momma.'  
  
'No but's, go now.' She turned around and slouching walked back into her room. I watched her retrieving back, oh god, she looked so much like her father's mother. The same green hair and the exact same emerald green eyes. That's why I'd named her Emerald, Emmy for short. We'd decided to name her Summer if she had baby blue eyes like mine or Storm if she had her dad's eyes, But in the end we named her Emerald. Her Grandma adored her and had tried a bit too many times to get me and her father back together but I knew that what we used to have was gone. Well, almost anyway.  
  
I was lost in my thought for too long cause when I did come around my young little Emmy was standing there in a pose I'd see her father and his father do a lot. I couldn't help but smile, she smiled back. Without another word we left I dropped her off at school, letting her know that her dad was picking her up and I'd pick her from his place the following day.  
  
Work had been like crazy, but it wasn't anything new, being a journalist, well, more of advice giver. I had an advice column, but it was never as easy as it seemed, first the right help letters then the perfect advice for it and hoping that Amy (the editor) lets it pass.  
  
A/N: Hope that wasn't too bad, plz R&R. I just had the idea of this story and I don't knw if I should continue if you liked it let me knw, maybe I'll continue it. 


	2. Good plans or not so good

Hey people, here's the second chapter of EM. I hope u enjoy it and thanx to the people who reviewed. ^_^ You guys are dolls.. Hehe.  
  
The day had been hectic but I'd gotten through it without trouble. just got through it as a matter of fact. I knew that when I got home it'd be too quiet for me, without Emmy there making any noise, but her father had wanted to see her for awhile.  
  
I was going to take this chance to relax, not that I could, when my mind would drift back to thinking if Emmy enjoyed herself so much that she might not want to come back. Not thinking any longer I got into the car and drove home in the late afternoon traffic.  
  
I walked into the house and the first thing I heard was the ringing of the phone, dropping my bag and closing the door behind me I rushed towards the phone. I picked it up just in time to here the voice of my baby.  
  
'Hello momma!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Hey wonder girl, you causing any trouble.' I asked her, I was thinking about how her day might have been and what her dad and her had done.  
  
'Nope. I've been a good little girl.' She paused for a bit, and I knew she was smirking on the other side of the phone. 'Me and daddy went to the bi- iiggg park and he let me chase the birdies away.'  
  
'Ah. so you went to Central Park. Did daddy chase the birdies with you?' I slightly giggled at the thought of my ex running after birds.  
  
'No, daddy fed the birds, some birdie food... oh momma daddy wants to talk to you.'  
  
Before I could object my ex who I hadn't really spoken to in awhile spoke up, 'Umm. Hi Marron.'  
  
'Hi, Trunks. How are you?' I told him, the smile that was on my face now had disappeared.  
  
'I'm good, well, Emmy and I are going to the movies tomorrow to watch Sinbad and she was hoping you'd join us, so would you?' He asked me almost sounding as if he too wanted me there.  
  
It was my turn now for the umm's. 'Umm. well. oh I don't-' and after thinking awhile I answered. 'Okay.  
  
'Great! Umm.. I mean she'd really like that, so umm. I'll-we'll pick you up in the morning say around ten.'  
  
'Yeah. tell Emmy 'night for me, cya.' And without waiting for a reply I hang up.  
  
Now that I was no longer in the spot light I started feeling as if it hadn't been a great idea to have said that I'd join them..  
  
A/N: hope that was also good, I worked on it today after school. Well I adore Emmy so much that I kinda which she was real, if only u guys cood see the cute little girl I made up in my head ^_^ well R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

I barely slept that night, hoping that today hadn't happened. But the next day at 7 am when my alarm clock rang, I knew that it all wasn't part of a nightmare.  
  
Dragging myself from the bed toward the bathroom, I only stopped half way to step over Emmy's toys then I continued the tortured walk toward the bathroom. After having a shower I didn't feel as bad as I had before. After having my coffee I answered the ringing door, to find my darling little Emmy dressed in a pair of adorable jeans and a shirt with a cute little pony on it. She literally dragged me down the stairs and into the car with my ex husband. Damn her and her super natural powers, for sticking me in the same car with Trunks Vegeta Briefs.  
  
I don't remember much after that because I'd been thinking about the past that I had zoomed out most of the time. I barely remember that movie, or the pizza we had, which I regret cause it seems to be causing me trouble now, and I hardly remember the ride back home.  
  
It was careless of me but what else could I have done. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the so-called 'date' Trunks had had.  
  
She was tall, slim, and by the looks of it she had never been a mom because she kept getting annoyed at Emmy for nothing, and not forgetting she was a red head.  
  
(A/N: NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE WHO IS A RED HEAD CAUSE MARRON IS BLOND)  
  
She had worn a pair of skintight jeans and a very, very low cut blouse. God, she could have passed for a porn star, even thou she was a dentist. What was she going to do, look after Trunks' fucking teeth.  
  
Now, you may get the slightest idea that I'm jealous but that isn't the story, cause I'm not. She's just. well how can she wear something like that in front of a seven year old child. And what nerve did Trunks' fucking Briefs have to bring that type of. woman, if that's what you'd call her, to an outing with your own child.  
  
I was disgusted, not jealous, but damn right disgusted. He had no nerve in his superbly great body, of course if he did have a goddamn nerve that worked then he would have known not to bring Miss Karen Kith.  
  
And I had been stupid enough to think that he wanted a day out as a normal family when all he wanted was to make out with his dentist of a girlfriend while I babysat. What a immature asshole.  
  
But as I looked down at the angel in my arms, all anger I had within vanished. Emmy had a way that she smiled that could make anyone forget their anger. She had something about her.. My baby.  
  
A/N: Right away I'll like to apologize for anyone who got offended and I'm real sorry, no offence was intended. And I know that this chapter sucked like rotten vegetables, but I'm having a huge writer's block. And I can't think of what to write, so as you can see this chapter was basically going over the fact of Marron's jealousy turned to anger. Well please R&R. Till next time, cya readers. 


	4. A TRip Down Memory Lane

Chapter Four A Trip Down Memory Lane.  
  
(BY THE WAY I DECIDED TO CHANGEDTHE NAME OF THE EDITOR, SO DON"T TAKE NOTICE OF CHAPTER TWO WHERE IT SAYS THE EDITORS NAME IS AMY, SO NOW IT IS ERIN)  
  
Work had been real slow today. I'd already handed this week's advice column over to the editor, Erin Tabeth. Erin was everything most people would want to be, or to have. She was tall and perfect size six, as for me I was just a size 7 and stood at only 6 foot 9 inches, whereas Erin stood at a good 6'10 or so. Every time I looked at Erin it reminded me at how tall Trunks was; he always had seemed to tower over me at 7'2. Erin also had brown hair that was naturally curly and hung just below her shoulder blades.  
  
In a way I envied her, her looks and smarts. Now I wouldn't be too modest, I had the smarts and, thanks to my mother, I had some good looks. I'd rather see Erin everyday then that bitch of a dentist. Erin could get on the annoying side at times, always handing out jobs, but she would always save me when Trunks would call.  
  
As the day went on I had re-re-arranged my office and emptied my trashcan. So I sat down staring at the laptop screen, When I suddenly noticed that I'd been staring at an old desktop wallpaper of Emmy, Trunks and me. I needed to update that and get one of Emmy and me, only. But as I watched I realized that there was something unique about the way Emmy smiled, it not only lit up in her eyes, but on Trunks, and mine too.  
  
I still remember the way the photographer had said that we were a picture perfect family and that Emmy would some day make it big, in the modeling world. While she had still been a baby she was asked to do a commercial ad, but Trunks and I had decided that it would be best if Emmy could have a normal life, without having her face published in every magazine.  
  
I even remember every detail of that day. Emmy had still been 5; it had been 3 months before the divorce. She had been pushing for a day out at the park for a picnic with both of us. We finally had decided that we could do nothing but to give her, her wish. She had that way with us, she could ask for anything and we'd give it to her. We had never really got around to not spoiling her. God, she had been spoiled rotten in those first few years of her life. But now I never took anything from Trunks, even after the divorce I told him to keep his money and that I could make it on my own, and I had been right. I had done it all on my own, with a little help from Erin, if Erin hadn't given me a job as her assistant, then she would have never realized that I had a talent for giving advice.  
  
Life was an interesting journey; I had learned a lot in the 29 years that I've been alive. Marrying at a young age was a terrible thing to do, I now realize that it had been a mistake. A foolish mistake. Never mind how much Trunks pissed me off, or how much I hated his guts, I still am thankful to him for the glorious gift he gave me, in the form of a child. As corny as that sounds its true thou. I really loved Emmy more than live itself.  
  
I still remember the way he had held her for the first time or the way he used to cuddle her ALL the time. He loved her as much as I did, and I knew that never mind what happened, or who he dated, married or just slept with, he'd never forget Emmy. His father was the same with Emmy, even thou Vegeta always tried hiding it. Dad and Mom had loved Emmy since the first ultra sound. Bulma and Dad had been dropping BIG hints from the time Trunks and I got married that they wanted grandkids and heaps of them.  
  
Trunks and I had been dating since I was 19 and he was 23. And after seriously dating for 2 years he proposed as the fireworks went off at midnight on New Years eve. We hadn't really wanted any kids; we always wanted it to be just the two of us having 'fun'. Four and a half months after proposing we got married, the papers were all over it, camera's flashing as we walked out of the chapel, we had only allowed one photographer inside the church. He had been hired to take our wedding pictures, which I still had under my bed somewhere in a box, Trunks also had a few. After the wedding we allowed the papers to have a few photo's for the front page, and many more on the inside.  
  
Trunks had been happy to just leave them dangling. I'd have to say the honeymoon was the greatest part. We went to Paris, the city of love; we had a great time shopping and love making. Only three months after the honeymoon, I had gotten pregnant. God, I remember not wanting to tell him, because I thought he would rather divorce me then have kids, but in the end it was the same story. Two months into the pregnancy I still hadn't told him, and I had started to make a habit of throwing up every morning at exactly seven.  
  
Trunks had gotten worried and then real upset when I wouldn't tell him what was up, but finally at about 2 months and 23 days I told him, I had began to cry on his shoulder whispering sorry as I told him. He had lifted my head and told me that he loved me and he was happy about the baby, and he would never dream about divorcing me, if only I hadn't believed those words, then maybe I wouldn't have been as hurt when it happened.  
  
He had been jumping with joy about the baby. He even painted the nursery by himself. We bought tons and tons of baby stuff. I still don't get how could our happy little family break up like that. I blame it on the reporters and the newspapers. And. and.I also blame Kim.  
  
A/N: bwhahahaha. I love that cliffhanger, cause you don't know what happened to their marriage and its not really that had to figure out, but I don't know what the real reason is. Oh yeah about the heights of the people don't worry, if its too short or too tall let me know, cause I really didn't know about what height. I can't do heights. So I guess I could blame it on Trunks and that it was his fault.. But Marron seems to want it to be Kim's fault. By the way who the hell is KIM? 


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE U SHOULD READ!

~*AUTHOURS NOTE*~  
  
Okay, people. I really would like at least three more reviews for this story before I decided to continue.  
  
I promise that as soon as I receive three reviews for chapter four I will straight away start on chapter five.  
  
If I don't receive them then, either I'll just leave the story as is, or delete it completely. And no I will not update for one person. I would really like those three reviews.  
  
Everything seems to be falling apart, I just don't want this story to end like my other one did. In my other story I gave it a crappy ending because people stopped reviewing.  
  
I'm not in any mood for crappy deals, or anything else. I seriously want this story to go somewhere.  
  
I think my own character, Emmy is a total cutie and she plays a big role through this story.  
  
And thank you to all the seven people who were nice enough to review, after reading the story.  
  
On 25 June-  
  
punky gal -VERY SHORT, but yet intriging...i want more! update soon..xx  
  
Thanks a lot, and its really great to hear that you find this story intriguing.  
  
On 26 June-  
  
PUNK CHICK1-how cute is that emmy update soon  
  
now  
  
now  
  
now!  
  
Thanks, I was hoping that Emmy came of as a cute and totally great kid. ^_^  
  
On 3rd July-  
  
Tuski-Youkai-No-Hime- update soon  
  
Well, thank you too, and you must have noticed that it got updated already, I hope that you are still reading it.  
  
RBL- This is kind of interesting, who's this woman that Trunks used to be married to? Anyways, I found a handful of spelling mistakes.  
  
Knw "know"  
  
Cod "could"  
  
U "you"  
  
Thanx "thanks" except I think you did that on purpose right?  
  
That's all for now.  
  
-RLB  
  
Thanks for saying it was an interesting story, I kind of want it to grab people's attention. And yes, I did those mistakes, near the end, on purpose.  
  
punkygal- good chapter, bit short tho  
  
Thanks again. I know it was short, but I couldn't write anything longer. But I did make chapter four longer.  
  
marron12- Hwy! great chappie! hope u update soon ! nice original idea! continue...bye! *T/M 4eva* ^_~  
  
I thought I needed a new idea to keep people reading, and GO T/M!!!  
  
On 14 July-  
  
punkygal- OMG Trunks had a date..thaat jerk  
  
Thank you so much.... you have reviewed chapter after chapter. And Trunks surely was put as a jerk in that chapter.  
  
For everyone reading this, who must be thinking that this author has gone crazy. And in a way, I think I have. I don't understand what I've done to make this story suck so very much.  
  
I had a new idea, and from my view, my story was kind of what could really happen in real life.  
  
I still feel kind sad, that this story might come to an end, I thought it'd be a great change, from the Teenage stuff I have written. But guess not.  
  
Anyway, if you have enjoyed this story so far, then please let me know I would love to read it. I really would. And If a get those three reviews then I'll take this story somewhere. But if no one likes it, it'll be best if I delete it.  
  
I sorry people, I didn't mean to come off as a psycho b!tch, but that the way I feel, and I speak my mind, everyone says that I do, and I know I do. So this is what I had to say. And I hope you review and tell me what you think. And don't worry if its flames, because by the looks of it, this story is going out of business.  
  
If I do remove the story then there'll be another note from me here, on the 13 or the 14 of august 2003. The note will stay till the 23 or 24 of August 2003, and on this day this whole story would be removed, if no one seems to like it... 


	6. FINAL DECISION

~* Authors Note---- Final Decision *~  
  
Hey again people. ^_^  
  
WOAH!!!! I didn't expect my warning to increase the reviews so much. Thanks a heap for the reviews people. All your reviews were appreciated a lot.  
  
I've been in such a awesome mood cause of EVERY single one who reviewed. Who guys really brightened my day.  
  
So, before I tell you all my final decision, I'll like to say---  
  
SsJcHiKa ~~ Thanks for your review, and its once again great to hear that someone else loves the story, and whenever possible I'll update.  
  
MeLufflesTrunks ~~ Okay now we wouldn't want a great reviewer falling off the edge so I'll keep you posted on what's gonna happen.  
  
P.s. I would do it for MR bunny. He is a cutie ^_^  
  
projectmayhembassist ~~ Again I wouldn't want a reader to fall off, so read all this to the end to find out what's gonna happen.  
  
Eric Carter ~~ Thankies! I'm happy people think that it was a good start.  
  
Lady-of-the-Dark ~~ I noticed that you reviewed both chapters 4 and 5 and its good to know that people read my babble. If I do continue, Then I'll try to make chapters long.  
  
WhitePiper ~~ I want to know the end too. I have no plan or an idea of what's gonna happen, I write it as it pops into my head. So you know as much as I do.  
  
punky gal- You can stop shaking your fist, a lot of people reviewed, which was totally great. And I also wished I knew why Kim is to blame.. =/  
  
Okay people, here's how it goes down. I won't delete the story, and will totally try and continue. But----  
  
One, I have writers block and two, I'm not allowed on the net for a while, while posting this, I am hoping that my father doesn't call home to check on me during these five minutes. Because if he finds out I was online, then I'm grounded for longer. So here's the story, you guys tell me what you would think happened with Kim, and who the hell is she.  
  
So maybe if you guys do that, I'll get some good ideas for why Kim is the one to blame. Oh yeah one last and important thing, if any of you guys want to be on the update list then let me know, so I'll send you an email adding when the next chapter is up, so you won't have to keep coming and checking.  
  
Now, if you are going to leave email address for me, then type it in at the very bottom of your review page, in the comment section. If you put it where it says 'email' then most likely I will not pay attention to it, so please if you want to be on the list LEAVE YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS AT THE VERY BOTTEM OF THE COMMENT SECTION. This way the people who have an account on ff.net can also be in the list.  
  
Thank you everyone for reading till this far, and now you can review, leaving your email address as I advised. So see you all when I do. ( not literally, of course) 


	7. Chapter 5

(OKAY HERE'S THE DEAL, IN MY STORY, PAN IS OLDER THAN MARRON OKAY, I KNOW THAT'S ODD BUT IT'S MY STORY SO THAT'S HOW IT"LL BE. PAN IS OLDER THAN MARRON AND PAN IS THE SAME AGE IS TRUNKS, MAKING BOTH OF THEM 35 AT THE PRESENT TIME. )  
  
Kim. I still didn't like her much, thou while I was with Trunks I had TRIED to. But to get along with Kim was the hardest task anyone would ever come across. I knew she hated me, but it wasn't the way she had seen it, not only had Kim hated me but she made life hell for Emmy. Emmy had never complained seeing as Kim had been her only 'friend' growing up, but my poor Emmy had never seen that Kim had hated her. Oh I thank the lord that, that horrid child isn't around my sweet little Emmy any more. Now the only times we ever saw Kim or her mother was at the get together's Bulma had.  
  
At least life wasn't as bad for Emmy now, but for me I still regret everything, but Emmy. Emmy is just the goodness that came out of this entire hassle. I loved her more than life itself, which I think I've mentioned a few times before, but it was as true as I was an android's child.  
  
Right now I was sitting in my room, on the bed that was all mine, no one else's. The bed Trunks and I had once shared, I had left it with him, what he had done with it I didn't care, as long as I never had to see that bed again. I know it may seem odd making a fuss over a stupid bed, but, oh god, that bed had memories. Memories sometimes that I'd wish I could replay but then, as I would realize what I'd been thinking, I'd be disgusted at myself and pig out on chocolate.  
  
Truth was that in this last year I had missed Trunks more than I could have imagined I would miss him, or anyone for that matter. Now I see what those fans of his felt. But the problem was I wasn't a fan of his, I was his ex- wife who had experience what most of his fans wanted, so that could never really be the reason that I missed him so.  
  
I wish life had been simpler, that Trunks hadn't been married before marrying me. When I had first met Trunks everything was great, he told me everything, from his work, to his ex-wife and daughter. I had thought that maybe someday his daughter and I would have an almost mother-daughter relationship, but had I been wrong. His daughter, Kim, had hated me from the first moment we had met, and Trunks had told her that I was his soon to be wife. Most of the Son's and Briefs had hated me too. They had thought hat I had taken Trunks away from his daughter and wife.  
  
But I hadn't Trunks and I had met him after his divorce, and I had no intention of driving him away from his daughter. I would have never wanted to take Trunks away from his daughter, Kim. His first family still hated me for what they 'believed' I'd done.  
  
Trunks' best friend, Goten, who was also Trunks' brother-in-law had been the first to except me for a person, the person that supposedly Trunks loved. Goten and I had gotten to become friends and we still were, but his wife, Bra, had been the last to start liking me, which was a few months before my dream fell apart.  
  
Goten had been first to realize that I was pregnant, he knew because his wife had only just had a child, a baby boy. He was beautiful. They'd named him Cameron Son. The name might not 'flow' but it suited him.  
  
Even though, so much of life had passed, I was finally and slowly getting my life in order. Now not all my friends revolved around Trunks and his lifestyle. Now I had made good friends, but I had made a few very close friends that I owed so much to, for helping me get through the rough times. There was Natalie Napes, who had homed me while I hadn't had a place after walking out of Trunks' life. And Matt Cambell Piper, he had been a great boss and also a friend. I had worked at his office until he fired me, I was pissed surely, but he had only fired me because he had pulled some strings and gotten me a job at the newspapers, and that was the end of it. Both Matt and Nat were always there for me and if they would ever need me I'd be there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
ELLLO! Everyone, long time no story. Any my apologies for not having the story up, just a few things to say, no, no ones review was too long. I actually like long reviews and sorry for the longest ever update. I do have an excuse, but most likely it isn't good enough.  
  
If you believe Marron's life is messed up try being me for a day and you'll feel differently. And yes if anyone is wondering, which most likely no one is, but yes the initials are actual initials of people I kinda know. So if it is they same as yours then sorry. The initials are most likely of someone who had no idea that they existed. 


	8. A Day Out and New Revelations

Emerald Miracles - Chapter 6 - Title ~ Day Out And New revelations ~ Title - - - Authors Note: - Hate to sound like a grouch but I would really love more reviews. The more reviews the more I want to continue and vise versa. Less reviews, the less I'd want to update. I wouldn't want this story to go down like 'Beginnings' did. - - - - - Nat came by today, she seemed kind of anxious about something or rather. I said her if she was okay, she said she was so being a friend I let it drop. It felt like there was something she wanted to tell me, but didn't seem to bring herself to say it, so we made irrelevant chitchat. - - - - - She had seemed real uneasy but had lightened up when I invited her to the horse club with Emmy and I. She seemed pleased with the idea, so the three of us had left. I had also invited Matt to meet us there. Emmy suggested it, seeing as she wanted to showoff her horse riding skills to us all. - - - - - I hadn't mentioned Matt to Nat at all, seeing as it had deserted my mind. Emmy had been first to reach the car when we left the apartment, she was dressed in her riding uniform, with the helmet tucked safely under her arm. Nat and I followed her, walking side by side, talking every now and again. - - - - - I had worn my denim cut off jean shorts and a plain white button up shirt. Nat had worn a pair of loose jeans and a fitting red shirt, with the imprints 'Like A Tiger' on it. Nat had always been kind of a tomboy ever since she had been a junior in highschool. She had shoulder length black hair and a natural dark tan. She loved trading stories, we used to just sit around all night telling each other about our life when we were younger, we still did that every now and again, yet not as often. - - - - - 'Mom! Hurry up already. How slow can you guys' get!' Emmy hollered eagerly from where she stood, near the car. - - I couldn't help smile at her eagerness. Nat giggled, beside me and within a blink of an eye she ran over to Emmy and started a tickle torture on her. - - 'No calling me a slow poke, I ain't that old, yet.' She told Emmy as she continued the torture. Emmy kept laughing unstoppably and Nat just smirked. - - 'You, two enough already come on, inside already.' - - - - - Like good children they both let out a disappointed sound, but got in the car as I started it up. And we left for the day. Emmy and Nat had a very interesting conversation on the way to the horse club about space and beyond. Nat had always loved kids, but I think Emmy, at the moment considering she had no kids of her own, would be her favorite. - - - - - At arrival, Emmy again being the first raced out towards the stables to get prepared. Nat and I made my way towards the viewing areas. Before settling down we bought hotdogs on a stick and two cans of coke. Her surely being non-diet and mine being diet. - - - - - We were both watching each of the girls on horses go by and Emmy was just following behind an older girl, who had outstanding blonde hair, very pale blonde. Emmy was riding a horse whom she had said was named "Lighting", he was a pure white breed, and he look absolutely stunning. - - Out of no where a voice, scaring both Nat and myself said, 'And how are my two favorite ladies doing today?' - - 'Oh god! Shit man.' and that was all that came out of Nat's lips as she stared up at the brown, slightly red-ish haired wonder. - - 'Oh, hiya Matt. We're fine, how are you?' I answered for both Nat and myself, for some reasons I was getting my suspicious of why she had come over this morning. - - 'I'm all god.' With that Matt sat down in the space between Nat and me, he had seemed to notice how Nat had suddenly become uneasy at his presence. Was I jumping to conclusions or had I some how picked up on what had been going on with Nat lately. - - - - - The day ended quickly enough for me but I suspect that it was anything but quick for Nat. I was to tired to think much of the situation, when I arrived home with Emmy, who was jumping with joy was receiving second place in the girls junior competition. Matt had offered to drive Nat home afterwards, she had been too paralyzed to say much so I said that would be a great help towards me. - - - - - Man are so stupid, Matt mostly, he hadn't even realized anything, or maybe I was getting the wrong vibes. I would consider the later, seeing as I wasn't even sure what I wanted from life. Or what life held. - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- To be continued.  
  
Authors Note- sorry for the totally late update. I've been studying for exams. They finish this week, so the next update will hopefully be in about 2 weeks. Considering I have a lot of time on my hands, since the seniors have left. =(  
  
Anywho, I really hope you guys will review, which would help get my spirits up. Oh, yea, thanx to anyone and everyone who reviewed last time.  
  
Cya next, when I cya.  
  
Authors Note: - Hopefully that wasn't too short. I would like to say that I know this chapter had nothing to do with Marron but I since I could think of nothing I thought maybe I should write about someone else so I did. I needed to update soon so I did, and since I can't think of what happens with Marron and Trunks so I thought I'd focus on how this story is pretty much like what one of our lives might be like. Not knowing what's happening with a friend, not wanting to push it, and getting hints that you don't know if they are real or not. I know I have felt al of the above and most likely everyone else has too, in some points of there life time. Well that's all from me in this chapter. 


	9. Dinner Invites For Two

Emerald Miracles  
  
Chapter Seven's name- Dinner Invites For Two.  
  
Later in the week Trunks called congratulating Em on receiving second place. He also pointed out that it was a great accomplishment, seeing as the first placeholder was three years older than she was. He also arranged dinner with the two of us, well actually he arranged dinner with Em, but she continuously argued with her father, until he made dinner reservations for two extras, instead of one extra.  
  
I only hoped for two things, Firstly that I would too sick to attend dinner, and if that didn't happen than secondly I hoped that he didn't invite a guest. I had put in over a hundred, well not a hundred, but a lot of reminders about the dinner. If I didn't show up then his mother, who had planned the dinner in honor of Em would hold it against me. Like almost everything.  
  
If I did nothing wrong than we were on good terms, all because of Em. I was, I guess in a way thankfully of Em, that at the least the Briefs weren't totally and fully against me, like they had been at the beginning of mine and Trunks relationship.  
  
The date that was finally set for dinner, after a lot of re-re-re- arranging, was twenty-fifth of June which was in nine days, a Friday night at seven p.m.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Sorry readers for the short update. I realize that it is too small to be called a chapter. But that is all I was able to conjure up. Again I apologize. I have kind of run away from this lately. So forgive me dearly. Hopefully for stuff pops into my head for a Trunks/Marron story. By the way lately I have been interested in Draco/Hermione stories from Harry Potter. I know I'm a weirdo. But if you know any stories on any site please let me know. Thank you. 


End file.
